LoneDragon
by Priestess of Anubis
Summary: New chapter. They enter the Lone Dragon's Den...
1. Chapter one

****

LoneDragon

CH. 1: Discovering the LoneDragon

****

A/N: This fic is about Wufei and an OC. It may end up as him seeming a tad bit OOC after a while, but oh, well. Written to the DDR song Butterfly.

A girl sits on a boulder in the woods. She has a black and silver kimono-style top on with black leather pants decorated by a silver sash used as a belt and Chinese style shoe-slippers. She has long black hair down to her waist in a ponytail, with silver bangs framing her face. Clipped to her sash is a mini-CD player, playing one of her favorite songs.

__

*Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man 

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong,

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue,

Make the colors in the sky*

When the song started she grabbed her twin dragon katanas, which had been laying hidden by the grass out of sight, unsheathed them and did a graceful leap off of the rock onto the grass, landing perfectly in a defensive kata position. Then she started dodging, whirling, and slicing at an invisible opponent in time to the music. 

*_I've been searching in the woods_

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret 

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai*

She was too wrapped up in the music and the movements that she didn't notice five people who arrived at the edge of her forest clearing and watching her.

*Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai*

As the song ends, so does her kata. She straightens up, and points, with both katanas, behind her at the boys. "Who are you, why are you here, and why are you staring at me?" She asks in a strong, but melodious voice as she turns to face them, the katanas still pointing in their direction. Two of the boys stepped foreword, one with short blond hair, a kind smile and sky blue eyes, dressed fashionably casual, the other with dark brown hair in a long braid, violet eyes and dressed in black with a priest's collar. The blond one spoke first, his voice sounding kind and soft. "We're here to find Ayumei LoneDragon. You are her, correct?" 

She frowns a bit, her eyebrows furrow, but she nods. "How do you know of me, and again, why are you here?" He smiles and fidgets nervously. "Doctor J. said to find you and bring you to our safehouse so you can be briefed on a mission all Gundam pilots must go on." She nods again, and raises an eyebrow. "So you are the five Master Q. told me about, then." Her flat, emotionless black and silver eyes scan them all. "Yes, I'm Quatre, this is Duo, that's Trowa, over there's Heero. Oh, and that's Wufei." The boy Quatre points to the boy with the braid, then the one who was leaning against a tree with hair that hangs over his eye and looks as if he moves his head too fast someone might lose theirs, then to someone with brown eyes, short unruly hair, blank expression, then to the last one, he had shiny black hair pulled into a traditional short Chinese ponytail, black eyes, and a furious expression. I raise my eyebrow at him. "What's your problem… Wufei, right?" He glares at me, looks like he's fighting a losing battle inside, then he explodes. "Why did he train a weak woman!?!?!" She glares evilly at him.

__


	2. Chapter Two

****

LoneDragon

Ch. 2 LoneDragon's Cavern

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then the first…

"I may be a woman, but I'm not weak!" She growled out, running up to him, jumping into the air, landing behind him and pointing her swords into his back where his heart is before anyone can react. Then she puts the right-handed sword to his throat and leans up to his ear. "Could a 'weak woman' put you in this kind of situation?" She snarled quietly.

She lowered her swords and smirked, but there was still fire in her eyes. "I have trained hard to gain strength and lose weakness. The only one I have that I can think of is that I'm a human. If you wish to test my skills we can spar katana style." She said icily. Wufei turned around and glared forks and knives at her, but shook his head. "I have been caught off guard and bested for now, but there will be justice." He said evenly, with an angry fire in his eyes to match her own. She smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry I crushed your poor little ego." She said mockingly, shaking her head. He growled but didn't say anything, while Duo and Quatre snicker, Trowa smirks and Heero just stands there.

Duo laughed harder and put his hand behind his head. "Don't get too upset with Wu-man, he's always like that." She smirked again, and Wufei just said 'Hn'. 

Ayumei walked over to where the sheaths lay and put the katanas back. Quatre walked over to her. "So… Will you come to our safehouse with us?" She looked at him, then tilted her head, as she thought about it. "Yes, I will. But you guys seem tired so, if you wish, you may stay at my shelter tonight and we can get my Gundam and leave in the morning." Duo, Quatra and even Trowa looked grateful, and she got an approving 'Hn' out of both Heero and Wufei. She smirks, slings the katanas in an 'X' on her back and beckons them to follow. After what seems like hours to the Gundam pilots, but is really only about 20 minutes, of following an invisible path, they come upon and old rotting log cabin that looks like it's about to fall over. Before anyone can say anything, however, Ayumei says to them over her shoulder, "This isn't where I reside, this is only a decoy to throw off soldiers." She leads them around the cabin to the cellar. She unlocks and opens the steel doors and waits for everyone to get in the large cellar before she shuts and locks them from the inside. She then walks over to the northern wall where there are strange pictures 'painted' on. She then quickly pushes in a series of the designs, which made the wall slide open. Everyone stares in varying degrees of shock. Inside is a kitchen, living room and 5 doors, leading to other various places, that is furnished with oriental stuff which looks like the inside of any ordinary house. She walks in, takes off her shoes and says over her shoulder, "Are you coming in or do you want to freeze in the cellar?" Wufei steps in and takes off his shoes, followed by Heero, then by Trowa, Quatre and Duo, who awkwardly remove their shoes and put them in the area where hers are. Ayumei walks over to three sets of doors grouped together. "These are the bedrooms." She points to the first door, which is black with a silver dragon painted on it. "This is my room. In all three rooms there are two beds, so the leftover person can either use the extra bed in my room or the couch. I'll let you guys fight over sleeping arrangements." She walks to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water, and downs half of it. Then she walks to a large gold sliding door. "This is the training room. I'll be in here for a while." Wufei looks to the door, then to her. "Care to spar?" She turns to him, with an eyebrow raised. "Taking up my earlier offer? Why not? Come on." She opens the door and walks in, then goes to a wall with five different sets of weapons. He walks in and stops in the center of the room. She looks to him. "Do you want to use weapons?" He nods. She turns back to the assorted weapons and takes a pair of katanas similar to her own and tosses them to Wufei. "Try these out. Do you like them?" He catches them by the cases and pulls them out, looking at the intricate detail of the Chinese dragon on each hilt. He swings them around a few times to test them, finding the weight perfectly balanced, but heavier then normal. He looks to her, who had moved to the center of the room while he had been examining the swords. "What are these made out of?" She shrugs. "I'll tell you after out spar, but I made them." His eyes go wide, and his eyebrows raise as he stares at her. She smirks and bows to him, surprising him greatly. He smiles slightly and bows back. Then his expression becomes blank as he drops into a defensive stance at the same time she does. They stay like that for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The others, having chosen their room arrangements, crowded around the door to watch. Wufei, having gotten fed up with waiting, made the first move, stabbing at Ayumei's shoulder. Ayumei blocks it with one katana and stabs at him with her other one. They spar fiercely for about an hour, getting minor cuts and bruises, both becoming exhausted but unwilling to give in. They both lunge at each other one last time, their swords scrape against each other redirecting the other to face away, harmlessly. They both collapse on their knees, breathing hard from over exertion. The others applaud. Ayumei uses her swords to push herself to her feet. Wufei, who doesn't want to break the beautiful swords, pushes himself up on his own. He faces her and bows, his eyes in contact with hers while bowing. "You have proven me wrong. You are stronger then you seem. A worthy adversary." They both smirk. "I told ya. Now you wanted to know about the swords, right?" he nods, "Well, they are made from Gundanium alloy. The ones that you have are made out of the alloy from your Gundam. I collected the scraps after your fight with Treize."


End file.
